Patent Literature 1 discloses a capacitance-type switch having an operation plate forming an operation surface contact-operated with a user's fingertip, and an electrode plate provided on the rear side of the operation plate. The capacitance-type switch is on/off operated in correspondence with capacitance change caused between the electrode plate and the finger tips.
Patent Literature 2 discloses a capacitance-type switch having an operation plate forming an operation surface, contact-operated with a user's fingertip, on its surface, and an electrode sheet attached to the rear surface of the operation plate. The electrode sheet is formed by evaporating electrodes and wirings onto a film having flexibility onto a film having flexibility. The electrodes are provided oppositely to the operation surface.
A detection signal, indicating the capacitance change caused between the fingertip and the electrode, is outputted through the wiring connected to the electrode to a determination circuit. The determination circuit determines based on the detection signal whether or not the operation surface has been contact-operated.